<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Month of ROS Fanfics 2020 by kaise531</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832234">Month of ROS Fanfics 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaise531/pseuds/kaise531'>kaise531</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Room of Swords (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of everything, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaise531/pseuds/kaise531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey all! I wanted to participate in the Month of ROS, but I'm not that great at drawing. So, I'm using the prompts to write something for every day. (Hopefully publishing them will make me less likely to quit early) Side Note- If you guys like something from this a lot, I might continue it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Finish an old WIP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok! Day one, and I'm already twisting the prompt a bit. A while ago in the discord, there was something called the Love Spore AU. I made an outline for a potential fanfic in the AU but never got around to fleshing it out. Consider this part of Chapter 1 in a much longer fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>.....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, Valentine’s Day. For couples, it was the best day of the year, the day to show your undying love for your significant other. For others, it was a day to wallow in your own loneliness. But for Gyrus, it was just another day. And a nice day at that. A little chilly, sure, but he thought it would be good to give that weird plant he was keeping for Alastair some fresh air. He was on a trip in some foreign country and had sent it back to “keep safe” in a box for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor thing, didn’t Alastair realize that a plant needs sunlight? Regardless, it was pretty with those heart-shaped leaves. Enjoying the breeze, Gyrus almost didn’t notice Tori and Sylvia waving at him from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey guys! What are you doing here?” He yelled out to them. Sylvia signed something, but he couldn’t make it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well- We thought we would spend Valentine’s with thee, Gyrus!” Tori replied. Did she seem almost.. nervous?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking the thought from his head, Gyrus shot back with, “Sure! Let me get my bag!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. We will wait for you here. Take your time.” Huh. There was that strangeness again. Usually, Tori would call him an Astrobutt and tell him to hurry up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok, I’ll just take the essentials. We’ll probably just bum around today anyway.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He loaded his wallet, keys, and phone into his star-shaped bag and made his way out of the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, he met up with Tori and Sylvia, the latter of whom was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Tori stood up a little straighter at his arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strawberry!!” She signed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Gyrus. There you are.” Tori said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! So what are we doing today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want to do, Gyrus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Gyrus stood in thought for a moment. “We could just walk around. It’s a nice day today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that is what we will do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia gave an enthusiastic thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They set off in no particular direction. Soon though, Sylvia tapped Gyrus on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your bag looks heavy, Strawberry. I’ll take it for you!” And before Gyrus could even get a word in, the star-shaped bag was ripped from his shoulder. Sylvia beamed at the bag in her hands and he gave a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I guess it’s hers now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to look at Tori’s reaction but nearly fell over when he found her much closer to him than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gyrus.” Maybe this was the scolding he had missed earlier today. But instead of a scathing remark, she took his hand and gave him a meaningful look. “It may sound odd, but I just wanted to let you know that- that while things or people may come between us, I am determined to be your champion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Well, thank you.” Gyrus said, coming out of his shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's so nice to know that she values our friendship that much!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They had been wandering for a while when they came across Anan doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Anan!” Gyrus called out to him. Anan perked up immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey Gyrus!” He started walking toward them. “Fancy meet you here, and might I just say you are looking amazing today?” Gyrus laughed at that. Out of the corner of his eye, Gyrus saw Tori tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anan pays it no mind. “Hey,” He put his arm around the green-haired man. “How about we go out somewhere to eat? We could go to that new Cafe of Swords place!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oblivious to the jealous looks of the girls, Gyrus responded, “Sure! I could eat some breakfast right about now. Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! It's been a while since we’ve all sat down together.” Gyrus said as he began walking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anan looked deflated at that. “Yeah.. Together...” The girls followed-- Tori gave the man a triumphant look and Sylvia stuck out her tongue as she walked by him. Dejected, he walked behind them all, all the way to the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.....</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Swap AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't your traditional Swap AU. Put simply, what if Don was in Past Gyrus' situation? (No happy ending)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was infuriating. Don couldn’t put his finger on it, but something about Gyrus was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sure, he was kind, and sometimes the man even reminded him of his own son, but <em>D</em></span>
  <em>
    <span><em>io</em>s</span>
  </em>
  <span> was he secretive. And no matter what he did, Gyrus never let him touch those strange swords that gave a person amazing powers. It didn’t bother him all that much though, he could manage just fine without any support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, there was that odd feeling that he wasn’t being told the whole truth, even after 3 whole years of being trapped in this place. It was like a song that was stuck in his head, but he had forgotten the lyrics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a godsend when Gyrus rescued him from that awful realm and whisked him off the Room of Swords. The young man had taught him everything he knew about this world and their mission to return home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they first started out, the Room of Swords was nothing but a hallway with a large screen, bigger than Don had ever thought possible. But with some hard work, the two were able to get running water and start a garden so they wouldn’t have to rely on rations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In those early days, when there were only a few people in the Room of Swords, Don would try his best to push away the hopelessness they all felt with his guitar and harmonica. Gyrus would always flinch when they came out, however, so he never played when the man was around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don? Are you alright?” Came a soft voice from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped despite himself and turned around. “Ah, Nephthys, mi amiga! I didn’t hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a look, and said again, “Are you feeling alright? You’ve been looking kind of out of it since we got back from the last realm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, mi amiga, I’ve just been thinking about some things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed to be looking him over and then shrugged. “Well, I’m glad to hear it. Stay safe now!” Nephthys waved as she walked back to the medbay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>==Dagger… The <em>dagger</em>.…==</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don awoke in a cold sweat. Ever since he entered the Room of Swords, that song had haunted him, but it never had words. The dagger.. what did it mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buzz of an intercom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus’ voice crackled over the speaker. “It’s realm day everyone! Meet me at the south gate in an hour!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don sat up, groaning. Another realm day. Gyrus was relentless with his schedule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got himself ready, and soon he was out to meet the young man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amigo!” Don waved to Gyrus, with his apprentice Kodya by his side. “You’re looking well this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus gave his usual flinch and said, “Yes. Good morning, Don.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, the main room began to fill with the inhabitants of the Room of Swords and Gyrus stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning everyone. Today we will embark on our newest voyage to retrieve the 8th boss sword.” The group cheered, and Gyrus settled them down again. “As you know, we have more people than we do swords, so I will be picking only certain people to join us...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>==The Arm….==</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don fought the urge to flinch. He tried to focus on Gyrus’ speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>==Retrieve..==</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears felt like they were filled with cotton, voices muffled under the song. He saw Ragan, Cib, Nephthys, Ainju, and Mimi join Gyrus and Kodya at the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The almost-voice was still singing in his ear and the group was enveloped by light and the small crowd dispersed. As the room emptied, the song grew louder until it was unbearable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anything. He would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make it stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>==Enter… <em>Enter</em>…==</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s exactly what he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first things Don was met with were the black, burning sun in the sky and the wet ground beneath him. The song wasn’t quite silent, but it had finally quieted down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t been in a realm in years! Not since Gyrus thought it was too dangerous to go in without a sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>==!!!!==</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song didn’t like that name evidently. He promised internally not to think about it, and the sound quieted again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he was looking for an.. arm. Where the hell was he supposed to find an arm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a step, and the song’s volume increased slightly. A step back and it decreased. A game of hot and cold, then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don took the same step as before and was again rewarded with a volume increase. A few steps forward warranted the same response. After a while of playing, the song was so loud in his ears he couldn’t stand it. This must be the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At a first glance, Don couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary below him, but looking closer, he noticed something black poking out of the dirt. He pulled it out with some force and discovered what looked to be a damaged metal arm. He had about a split second to question its existence before he saw a green light and his surroundings faded to black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don heard voices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the second time today, he woke with a start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, he discovered that he was laying on soft sand rather than moist soil. There was a woman with blue hair sitting beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alastair! He woke up!!” She called to a short man a ways away from them. He turned and started walking towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where am I? How did I get here?” Don asked the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a strange look. “We were hoping that you’d be able to answer that for us, bud. You just appeared out of thin air!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don frowned. “Dios, this is bad...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad, but not uncommon it seems. We just woke up a few hours ago ourselves.” The short man stated as he sat down as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman nodded. “I’m Maria by the way. And this is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alastair! And what a pleasure it is to meet you, Don!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’s eyes narrowed. “...How do you know my name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short man was taken aback. “Ooh, scary!” He collected himself. “A-above your head. The contract.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don looked up but found nothing. He wasn’t buying it. This whole situation was suspicious. “What contract?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh we all have them” Alastair explained. “They appeared when I picked up this knife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, the song, which had been wonderfully silent, came back at full force. It was almost triumphant. He held his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>==<em>The Dagger!</em>==</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria’s hand shot out to steady him. “Don’t worry about it, I can’t see them either. Apparently-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies amiga for interrupting you, but I must have that dagger.” He cut her off, frantic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Is it yours?” Alastair perked up. “But of course. Honest mistake.” He said, handing him the blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reaction was instant. Waves of orange pulsated from the dagger into Don’s skin until he was covered with light. That song, that voice- it had been his own! The loop. Years of suffering alone. His rightful place as a</span>
  <em>
    <span> God</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Memories and experiences flooded back to him in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rose, feeling his power return to him. Wonderful, terrible power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He regarded the two mortals sitting shocked before him with a twisted excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost laughing, he said. “Alastair, you have done me an amazing favor. I will be sure to spare the both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>The King</strong> summoned that stupid arm from his inventory and activated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a <strong>Strange Enemy</strong> to confront.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Royal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No thoughts head empty. (I am skipping today lol)</p><p>
  
</p><p>Here's a colorswap between Gyrus and the queen since they're both royalty</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I stared at a blank google doc for so long the timer ended and I entered the shadow hour</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Found Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so to make up for no chapter yesterday, tonight I'm serving a piping hot cup of bittersweetness! Have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After hours and hours of tossing and turning, Maria got up. The fire was raging and everyone else was in their bedrolls sleeping off the rain in this new realm, but… She just couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up. As she walked out of the cave, the ground got damper, but it looked like most of the storm had passed. It was barely sprinkling now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, she made her way to the top of the ship as the sun, half full, began peeking out from the clouds. She leaned on the rail, just looking up at the mock sunrise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria was perfect from an engineering standpoint. Perfect reactions, perfect senses, the perfect soldier. She heard the man approach her from a mile away. And yet somehow it startled her to hear that voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t sleep?” It was Serdtse. He leaned on the rail beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...No.” Maria replied, still looking forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention to the timer as well. “Any reason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m… missing someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serdtse glanced at her for a moment. “...May I ask who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really it’s two people I’m missing. For similar but.. very different reasons.” She looked over at Serdtse to see a questioning look on his face. She sighed. “A while ago, there was an.. event. Where I was nearly reset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serdtse’s questioning look turned to one of sympathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just a torso. Gyrus did everything he could, but he just didn’t have the parts. So Gyrus broke one of his own rules and asked Olimedes for help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. think I remember that,” Serdtse said. “Oli said he was working on a new secret project with Gyrus and he was so excited to show everyone.” “... A few months later, he seemed just so devastated about something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...” Maria sighed again. “Both Gyrus and I knew it was going to happen. For Oli’s sake and mine, he had to think that the project was a failure and that I was gone for good.” She looked up. “In my head, I know it was the right thing. Gyrus was just trying to protect both of us from Don, but… I can’t help but feel so rotten when I think about how much pain we caused him.” Damnit, she could not tear up here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand on her shoulder. “I get it. I do.” Serdtse looked down, searching for the right words. “When Gyrus... turned me back from a shadow… He told me everything he knew and begged me not to go back. And I almost did. But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria stared, waiting for the next words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it was something in his eyes, the way he said it that changed my mind. He looked so.. Lost. I could just tell that this was hurting him as much as it was to me. I knew that he wasn’t just doing it to save himself, he was trying to keep me- and my brothers- safe. Sometimes you have to make those hard decisions to protect the ones you care about, and Gyrus knows that more than any of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wiped her tears. “Oli- he brought me food from my era once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was it?” He encouraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria smiled. “It was the best damn burger I ever tasted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silence passed between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I miss my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Me too. But at least we have someone to talk to about it. You have me, and Gyrus, and everyone else in this group. It helps me feel a little less lonely knowing you’ve got someone by your side through it all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maria gave a watery laugh. “Heh. we’re like a sad little family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serdtse smiled. “Sad, maybe, but we have each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood for a time, the damp smell of rain around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then a body teleported onto the still-wet ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shoutout to Justghostingby because I kind of wrote this as an epilogue to Pygmalion! (go read it if you haven't, it's great!!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Design a New Realm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm not great with worldbuilding,, skip</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Crossover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another old WIP,, This was an idea for a crossover I thought would be interesting but I stopped bc I know next to nothing about Steven Universe. So I enlisted the help of my friend HungryLuma to finally finish a chapter! (It's a trainwreck,, I know just bare bones things about SU and she only knows the things I've told her about ROS,, but it was still fun to work together!)</p><p>Ignore any inconsistencies *cough* deaths *cough*, I began this fic all the way back in July</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all this time, they were actually… free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so hard to believe, but when the black flames dissipated, Gyrus found himself standing on soft grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he looked back to the group that was brought with him by the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Not the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were brought here- saved by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Don..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don was where he deserved to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria and Alastair were the first to break out of the stupor that had fallen over the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re… we’re really free, aren’t we?” Maria said, softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastair looked out and smiled. “I never thought I’d be so happy to be on a beach again..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all turned to the ocean. “Yeah..” Gyrus smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, there was laughter behind them. With tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, Vela latched on to Maria. “We did it!!” Maria returned the smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bronzo was next, walking up to the group with a soft smile of his own. Nothing needed to be said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they were not together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More groups were to come, thanks to the lingering powers from Masiosare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group stood for a while, looking out at the beautiful sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them, black flames crackled once again. They grew until they were taller than a person, and as quickly as they came, they died down and disappeared. In their place, stood a new group of people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four looked as stunned as the group before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Kodya was the first to react. He looked out with wide eyes, and barreled straight toward Gyrus, calling his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus smiled, catching Kodya in his arms and spinning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nephthys giggled, being the next to react. “Oh Kody,” She too left the dark ring left by the black flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile stretched across Sylvia’s face as she dragged Tori towards the group. She let go as they came to face Kodya and Gyrus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tori gave Gyrus a smile. “It is done, is it not? How do you feel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel… so relieved. After everything, we’re finally here.” Gyrus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“👀➡️☀️‼️ (Look at the sun!!)” Exclaimed Sylvia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” Maria shouted. “There’s no realm clock!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ra, it’s been so long since I’ve seen the real sun!” Nephthys said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hath been longer for ye than it hath for us. Sylvia and I only remember so much.” Tori commented. Sylvia nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where do we go from here? Do we even have our powers?” Kodya remarked. That was an interesting question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see.” Gyrus held out his hand and attempted to summon the green aura he had come to depend on. A few seconds of anticipation and… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sparked to life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one, the group accessed their powers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria summoned a small pistol. Bronzo picked up a crab and reverted it into a baby. Nephthys blew a kiss experimentally. Tori heated her sword until it was red hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that answers that I guess.” Alistair stated, pulling down the contract above his head. He smiled. It was blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria hit her hand with her fist. “That must mean our inventories still work too!” She smiled. “I stored Knox just before we left!” She concentrated, and sure enough, Knox was standing by her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Maria. I assume the possibility that we would never see each other again was false?” His voice was monotone as always, but Maria could detect some happiness there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slapped the robot’s shoulder. “It’s good to see you too, ya hunk a’ bolts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus smiled at that, and accessed his own inventory to pull out Scout. The star bounced through the air jovially at being released and brushed up against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you again, User Gyrus. I see you have entered a new area. Should I make a scan for life forms in your vicinity?” Gyrus nods and Scout starts calibrating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That reminds me. Gyrus, why are we all in the same place?” Tori questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus sighed. “Unfortunately, whatever was done to bring all of us to the same place outside of time all at once couldn’t be reversed easily. My plan now is to get everyone to the same time and place, sort things out, and take everyone home one by one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And,” Kodya took Gyrus’ hand. “There are some of us that may not want to go back anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tori closed her eyes. “I see.” She smirked. “Well ye hast better come and visit every now and then... Son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group laughed at that. Gyrus was stunned, but quickly composed himself and smirked as well. “Sure thing, Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scan Completed. 5 to 6 life-forms detected within a 20-foot radius.” The group turned to Scout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bronzo lifted an eyebrow. “5 to 6?” He asked the star.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The life-forms are of an as yet undetermined species. One of them seems to be two entities inhabiting one body.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those don’t sound like humans.” Maria stated. “Are we sure we’re on the right planet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are correct that they are not of this world, but the planet is most certainly Earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t remember a time when there were real documented aliens on Earth… I wonder what year it is.” Gyrus pondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we’ll never find out if we just stand here, now will we?” Alistair said and tried to run, but was grabbed by Sylvia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“🛑😟💥(Stop, it could be dangerous!)” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should make sure it’s safe first.” Vela agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knox, can you give us a better read on the people out there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knox nodded, and his red eyes brightened. “Their body language suggests that they are not hostile, but waiting. They view us as a possible threat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense. We did appear out of nowhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we shall show them there is nothing to fear. Onwards!” Tori exclaimed, trudging forward. The rest of the group quickly followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, the small group suddenly turned and rushed towards them. A purple one thrust a whip violently while the two taller ones drew out some sort of spear and a huge pair of gauntlets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short one ran off, and the most human of the group had a look of fright on his face but to whom it was directed was unclear. As the weapon wielding members approached rapidly the small human-like member quickly rushed in front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"STOP WE DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven, a strange group of people just appeared bearing even stranger weapons! We have to fight them!" The spear-wielding one stated, not backing down in the slightest. She seemed to have something white attached to her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus ran out in front of his team, facing the other group. “Wait! The kid is right. We don’t mean you any harm!” Kodya took a hesitant step forward and brushed a hand against his back as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure about this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we know you’re not lying?” Said the purple one with the whip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus thought for a second. “Everyone. Put your weapons down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” Tori and Maria said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of us have enough energy for a fight right now. Put them down.” The two did so. Gyrus regarded the strange group in front of him with his hands in a pacifying gesture. “We aren’t going to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the other group lowered their weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if that’s not what you’re here for, then what is it?” Said the tall one with gauntlets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re kind of...” Gyrus glanced briefly back at his group. “Stranded.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Sciamachy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who needs to fight physically with your demons when you can just yell at them in your memory landscape?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Having this shadow inside him, simply put, was hell. Not so much the nightmares or the threatening words anymore, Gyrus had long since accepted them as a fact of life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, the part that made it hell was that after he gave the shadow the time of day, it never. Stopped. Talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Day and night the thing would be going on about how all the people in the Room of Swords were just meaningless pawns. The only reprieve he had were Kodya’s soothe spells whenever they’d go to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was brought out of his thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. Gyrus looked up to see an expecting look on Kodya’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Gyrus said, feeling he missed something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya tried again. “I said, it’s almost time for breakfast. What do you want to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~The souls of the innocent…~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goddamnit, there it was again! Gyrus tried to look unphased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..A bagel sounds good right about now.” Gyrus said, getting up from the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~We hear your thoughts, traveler. You cannot ignore us...~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his back to Kodya, Gyrus gritted his teeth and muttered, “Shut. Up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Came the voice behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus turned to Kodya and gave him his most disarming smile. “Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~What an interesting choice of words, traveler~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile dropped somewhat, but Gyrus maintained it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok..” Kodya looked down and to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus faltered again and came to cup his boyfriend’s cheek. “Kodya, I’m <em>fine</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~You may need to find yourself a dictionary and look up the word fine..~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus repressed a flinch. His other hand dropped to meet Kodya’s. “I’ve just… got a lot on my mind right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~Yes. A lot on your mind.~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus could feel his eye twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but...You know I worry.” Kodya squeezed Gyrus’ hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~You say you’re not one of us… But look how much pain you’re already causing...~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile was gone now. “I know.” He placed a kiss on the younger man’s forehead. “How about we go get that breakfast now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya’s worried look turned to one of dopey happiness. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus let go to let Kodya stand up from the bed, and together they stepped out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harsh footsteps down a metal corridor were all Gyrus could hear over the imaginary blood rushing in his ears. For a whole day, the shadow chimed in at every opportunity it had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~We see that you have returned, traveler...~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice sounded almost amused. Gyrus was having none of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you just <em>shut up</em> already!? I’m already using your power, why can’t you just leave me alone during the day?!” He pointed an angry finger at the door that encased the shadow. “<em>God,</em> I can’t have one coherent thought without you having something to say about it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~We must remind you of your power at all times… lest you forget about our deal...~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Message received! Loud and clear! <em>You don’t have to keep sending it!</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~We do not expect your mortal mind to understand...~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I understand is that you want to use me as some prize in a game! And if you want me to keep playing along, you’re gonna need to <em>be quiet</em> so I can sleep!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shadow was quiet for a few sweet moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~Very well, traveler… but we may ensure your cooperation in other ways..~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well at least it would be an improvement, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until the nightmares got worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he found himself preferring the constant chatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The inspiration for today's fic:<br/>Kodya: Hey what do you want to eat?<br/>The Shadow: The sous of the innocent<br/>Gyrus: A bagel<br/>The Shadow: No!<br/>Gyrus: Two bagels</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 8: Panel Redraw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok I had to interpret this one,, I decided today I'd add some context to one of the most iconic panels in the comic,, Bikini Kodya</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before your regularly scheduled fanfic, here is a very accurate representation of my experience with Month of ROS:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Now back to your regularly scheduled fanfic!</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>[I would never pass up an armor upgrade regardless of what it looked like.]</strong>
</p>
<p>“Try it.” Gyrus shoved the clothing into Kodya’s hands.</p>
<p>Kodya pushed back. “No! I’m not going to try it! It’s embarrassing!”</p>
<p>Gyrus did the same. “No one’s going to see it under your regular armor! And it has amazing stats!”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter! I’m still not doing it!” Kodya said, pushing again.</p>
<p>“Kodya, as your mentor, I am ordering you to put on the bikini!”</p>
<p>“You can’t use that on me! This isn’t training!”</p>
<p>Gyrus stopped pushing for a moment when a memory came to his head. A while back, Nephthys joked that he could probably get Kodya to do anything if he gave him a compliment.</p>
<p>“...You’d look good in it.”</p>
<p>Kodya blushed deeply and sputtered. “I- b- What!?”</p>
<p>“I said you’d look good in it! The white brings out your eyes.” Gyrus put on his best smile.</p>
<p>Kodya rubbed the back of his neck. “W- well, if you really think so...” He finally accepted the package.</p>
<p>Gyrus placed a hand on his apprentice’s shoulder. “I know so, Kodya. And trust me, this armor will provide excellent protection for the realm tomorrow.” With that, he let go and made his way to the door.</p>
<p>Kodya smiled goofily. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The next day, everyone assigned to the realm reported outside the gate.</p>
<p>Except for Kodya, who was running late.</p>
<p>“Ah, amigo! There you are!” Said Don, waiting to send everyone off as usual.</p>
<p>The first thing Gyrus noticed was how uncomfortable his walk seemed. “..Everything alright?”</p>
<p>Kodya finally came to stand next to Gyrus. “Yeah, I just... had a hard time getting my new armor on by myself. Had to ask Neph to do it for me.”</p>
<p>Gyrus smiled. “Glad to hear it.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The armor, despite its looks, actually helped a great deal.</p>
<p>This realm was tough, but the extra protection meant that Kodya could take more hits while defending his allies. Especially Gyrus, who had fallen directly into the boss’ lair. With his normal armor, it would have been suicide for both of them to attempt a rescue. The clothes that had been covering the garment had been disintegrated was proof of that.</p>
<p>Gyrus was weak, but he still managed to talk. “N- not so embarrassing now, is it?”</p>
<p>“Not at all.” He would never judge a piece of armor for its looks again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kodya: Can you help me with my new armor? Gyrus gave it to me but I can’t figure out how to put it on.<br/>Neph: Sure thing, Kody!<br/>Kodya: *Hands outfit*<br/>Neph: ...Who did you say gave this to you?<br/>Kodya: Gyrus. He said I looked good in it! That has to mean something, right? <s>And it has good stats</s><br/>Neph: *Thinks back to the passing comment she made 3 months ago*<br/>Neph: Oh Kody…<br/>Neph: Your crush is an idiot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 9: Anemoia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might come back to this one later, but I was not feeling up to writing, skip</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 10: Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not necessarily a fanfic today but more of an analysis/headcanon. I always thought that Gyrus ended up with some kind of trauma regarding music (thanks to everyone's least favorite cockroach).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gyrus really doesn’t like music anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I imagine in the times he was gone with Maria and Alastair conquering realms, they came across a bar in that sky realm that had a live band.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he freaked out. Those chords struck him in all the wrong ways and he felt physically sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guitars and harmonicas are obviously the worst. He associates those sounds so strongly with Don because the only time Gyrus hears a song anymore is when Don is using his power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminds him of the lies, the fake hope on the man’s face. Others in the Room of Swords find solace in Don’s music because it’s the one thing they all truly share. Kodya likes the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Gyrus can see is a mask. Don is feeding on the hope his music gives them to keep them docile. Like it kept him docile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Music is deception. Don used his powers to trap Gyrus in the rocks. Don used his powers to use Hinju as a shield, to make Gyrus look unhinged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any words that are spoken too musical, anything that carries a tune, reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To many, music is freeing. It lets you run away from your problems for a little while. But Don uses that. He makes you blind. The most freeing sound Gyrus can hear is no sound at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A year without Don does nothing to get rid of that fear of music. The days are filled with talking and distractions, as well as the new realms he and his team visit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s waiting for the illusion to break. He wonders if Don can control him with those notes all the way out here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he finds out that Don's music isn't just for controlling others. He will use music to take everything Gyrus loves. (He is lucky his obsessed stunt worked. At least he could save one person.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gyrus dies, he has a very long time to reflect on every little thing in the past 9 years, in sweet silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he always wonders if the next Gyrus will like music.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 11: Favorite Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was an idea i had in my head around the time of Kodya’s birthday. I knew everyone would do some Strawbarrow for this one, so I’m going with one of my other favorites! (With some strawbarrow references)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gyrus was working hard as always on some project, pouring over his journal, and Maria was bored. More bored than she had been probably in her entire life. She never got dizzy, but spinning around and around in a chair gets boring after you do it about a hundred times. Alastair sat in a similar state in another chair across the room. Their leader had just arrived a couple of hours ago, barely even talking to both of them, and got right to work. If there was a clock in this place, it would feel as loud as a jet to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps on a metal floor. Finally something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knox came in with 3 mugs. “Your coffee, Gyrus. Extra cream and sugar.” The robot set the mug down on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus looked like he was snapped out of a trance. “Thanks Knox.” Knox nodded and moved on to give Maria and Alastair theirs. They extended similar thanks to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a shift in the room, Alastair finally spoke. “Gyrus, not that I don’t enjoy your company and all, but you’ve barely gotten up from that seat...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria followed suit. “Yeah. What’re you working on over there, Captain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s nothing you two should worry about.” Gyrus fidgeted with the page he was on and tried to wave them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Knox gave him a disbelieving look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok...” Maria looked off to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a little nod to Alastair, who smiled deviously in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Knox put the green-haired man in a headlock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Gyrus struggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastair, being the next closest to the man, snatched the journal from the table while Maria kept his hands away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see what you’ve been writing- ey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In big letters, the words PLAN FOR KODYA’S BIRTHDAY were written on the top of the page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few bullet points were already written in.</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Landscape Projector</span></li>
<li><span>New Gear</span></li>
<li><span>Food?</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>Maria stopped to read as well. “Birthday? And you’re planning on cooking him something?? Did you forget what happened last time you tried making something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knox! Put me down!” The robot did so and Gyrus rubbed his neck. “I was planning on asking Oli for help..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I notice that you do not have a party on your list Gyrus. However it is common practice to have a gathering on the anniversary of one’s birth.” Knox questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he didn’t want to make a big deal of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a ‘Landscape Projector’?” Alastair tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's this little object that goes in the center of a room and projects a new environment instead of the walls.” He turned to Maria. “...Think of it as Virtual Reality without the headset. I already have a plan sketched out on the previous page.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have something in mind you want to load on it?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...That’s the part I’m stuck on. He’s been feeling homesick lately and I wanted to give him a piece of his era, but I’ve never even been on Earth, let alone Russia in the 1800s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I believe I can’t be much help there.. I come from before that time.” Alastair said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s good that you have me!” Maria jumped up. “I have all of Earth’s recorded history up to my time stored in a chip somewhere in my brain. I bet if we hook me up to a computer, we could do some research!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a few short hours, the projector was nearly complete. He just needed some parts from Oli and it would be perfect. Plus, he now had enough knowledge of Russian cuisine to give some ideas to the cook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All 3 of them shared a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you guys for helping me. I don’t know what I would have done without your help.” Gyrus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Statistically, you would have come up with a wildly inaccurate representation of Russia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria’s smile dropped. “<em>Thank you,</em> Knox.” She said, annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The robot simply smiled. “Glad to always be of service, Maria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus couldn't help but laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's... beautiful." Kodya's eyes were full of tears as he stood on familiar snow. "Thank you. So much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus huddled closer to the man he loved. "Happy Birthday, Kodya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it, but its like 11pm and I am going to bed,, Happy very late birthday, Kodya!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 12: Angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did somebody say angst?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been so long. After fighting off the shadow he had invited, he realized how alone he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weeks, months, years, they seemed to blend in this place. Who knows how long it had been on the outside?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus supposed it didn’t matter. He had done what he set out to do, keep Don from gaining power by killing his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friends…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wouldn’t have seen it that way. The last time any of the 12 had seen him, he was a murderer, no matter how accidental it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent most of his time floating from memory to memory, trying to remain sane until the current Gyrus arrived in the Black Box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no good days and bad days. Just bad moments and worse moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the worst of times, Gyrus sat at the door that contained all 12 souls and cried, apologies spilling from his lips. He would recall fond memories and call each of them by name. He would explain what happened- that he was protecting them, that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>saved</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. But each time those words were spoken, he believed in them a little less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many times, to ease the loneliness, Gyrus observed those tender moments with Kodya. The feeling of a steady hand on his back and that soothe spell were like heaven. But it never lasted. Eventually, the memory would end, and he would find himself barely able to move, with an itching pain at his neck and tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered as he wandered aimlessly in the void of his own mind, how the man was holding up. Did the remaining members of the Room of Swords despise him? Did they revere him for landing the killing blow? Was Don sending the same coded threats to Kodya that he did to Gyrus? Did-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Kodya hate him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus… didn’t know what he would do if that thought was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya was the entire reason behind everything Gyrus did. And despite the year of separation, he still loved the man with all of his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus shook his head. Even after he turned the 12 people into shadows, Kodya was still trying to help him. He hadn’t given up hope that Gyrus was a good person. Kodya was as deeply in love as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya couldn’t hate him. (Right?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other times, Gyrus would think of his team. They all knew what to do, to scatter across all the realms they completed and wait for someone to walk into the trap. But the way it happened… he wished he had given them any type of warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered about the panic they all must have felt when he disappeared, then the disbelief as they found their leader dying in the sand. He remembers how Maria reacted, desperately trying to get any response before plunging the sword into his chest. Vaguely, in his blood-loss fueled haze, someone had asked who did it. He couldn’t manage any more than “Kodya” before he lost consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Kodya ever stumbled upon a realm his team had claimed, would they try to avenge Gyrus?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped he would complete the Black Box before it came to that. But for all he knew, maybe it already had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speculations upon speculations, with no way to tell if any one of the scenarios he dreamt up really happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he heard a set of footsteps in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst of all the scenarios that he dreamt up was a reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kodya is dead!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 13: Minibang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update,, I'm a fastpasser and I needed several hours to recover after reading the Season 2 finale</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Not really a fanart but an edit? I was going thru the fanart tab and I saw this edit:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And thought, “huh. Fun, but what if there was more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>also this was done really quickly so some parts don't quite make sense</span>
  </strike>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It had taken Gyrus a while to get used to the idea of harnessing the shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he had to learn if he wanted to stand any kind of chance against Don, but there was.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A learning curve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just meditation at first. He found a quiet spot in the ship he built and entered the Black Box. He would talk to the shadow and allow the cold flames to envelope him instead of turning away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During one such meditation session, he was able to reach out and touch one without being burned, though it wasn’t for very long. Gyrus opened his eyes and jumped up, ready to share his discovery with Alastair and Maria. However, when he arrived in the control room…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria pointed above his head. “Your hair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastair stood up and began circling him with a puzzled look on his face. “What? What about my hair?” Gyrus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s.. black. Not just that-” Alastair yanked Gyrus’ shoulder down so he could see better. “I don’t think it’s exactly hair anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria stood up as well. “Yeah, it kinda looks like you’ve got a shadow on your head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus tried to run a hand through his hair and hissed in pain. He pulled his hand back and looked at it, a shadow burn staring back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t go back like this.” He turned serious. “You have to reset me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, his hair returned to normal after the reset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, Gyrus gained the ability to control the shadows for a few minutes at a time. But that didn’t make the nightmares he faced any easier to face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was jolted from sleep by a piercing scream inside his head. His first thought was that he needed to see Kodya. In fact, lately, his first thought when he woke up was about Kodya, regardless of any nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groggily, he sat up and headed to the bathroom to wash his face. When he looked up at the mirror, however, he was met not with soft green locks, but with cold black fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his cape on and crept as silently as possible through the halls of the Room of Swords and into a gate, sending a silent apology to his apprentice along the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Credit to SleepWho for the edit!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day 14: Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>holy shit ive got some catching up to do. Finals week hit me really hard and I needed a break from the challenge so I could focus. But I’m back to give you all of the days i missed in one big burst! They're shorter than normal,, i hope you can forgive me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[We will make you a god.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus found himself thinking about that phrase a lot, even years after the day he first heard it. The word God weighed heavily on his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That term was usually ascribed to mythical figures who were all-powerful and all-knowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if the Shadow could make one a God, then what did that make Don? His powers certainly were godlike, and unlike the others in the Room of Swords, he seemed to know so much about this place. What other secrets was he hiding?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya told him once that for a very long time, the young man had worshipped him. That many who entered this place saw Gyrus as this shining beacon of heroism. To them, he had so much power, could vanquish foes that no other could even touch. To them, he could do no wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why Gyrus thought of the word God so much. To many, he already seemed as untouchable as an immortal being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bright smiles and chipper attitude needed to be kept up to not raise suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to always be training in realms alone was an excuse for spending time with his team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d even been stringing Kodya along, never telling him what caused him to seek comfort from him that first night, and so many nights after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t deserve an ounce of praise that he received. Not when he was deceiving them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Shadows would make him a god? Who would want a god like him? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shadows: We can make you a god.<br/>Gyrus: Jokes on u id be a shit god</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day 15: Video Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole thing was weird. Gyrus just couldn’t stop thinking about it. </p><p>“Hey Kodya?”</p><p>The body facing away from him shifted a bit.</p><p>“...Yeah, Kid?” He sounded tired. Gyrus felt sorry for waking him up.</p><p>“I wondered.. How long did it take for you to get used to this place?”</p><p>Kodya’s head popped up a little to look at Gyrus. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Just.. all of this is just so weird. Inventories, breaking points, the fact that you don’t really die when you’re killed… it's like we’re in a video game. How did you ever adjust to it?”</p><p>Kodya shifted to stare at the ceiling. “It just takes time. Though even after so long, there are some things I don’t think I’ll ever get used to.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“By your standards, I come from a very long time in the past. We didn’t have things like radios or those big screens. It's like magic to me, about as real as the odd things that happen here, but it's just normal for you.”</p><p>By his standards… <em> How much do you know about me, Kodya? How much have I forgotten about you? </em></p><p>Gyrus tried to keep things positive. “..Then I guess my comment about video games went right over your head huh?” He laughed.</p><p>Kodya frowned. “No, I… I know about those.”</p><p>Gyrus didn’t know what to say. </p><p>The man shifted back to facing away from Gyrus. “Let’s just get some sleep. We’ve got training tomorrow.”</p><p>“Ok..”</p><p>Like always, Gyrus was left with more questions than answers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Older Gyrus: It's all so weird, Kodya! We level up, food restores our health and magic energy, we respawn when we die! I'm telling you- we're stuck in a video game!<br/>Young Kodya: Haha, yeah<br/>Young Kodya, internally: What the fuck is a video game</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day 16: Astrophilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is really short,, I'll try to pump out some of these prompts in the next couple of days! <s>oh god I'm so behind...</s></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gyrus didn’t know how long it had been since he’d picked up that arm. Since he’d last seen a human being. For so long, he had been floating through this black expanse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminded him of space, of nights with his crew back on the ship, when he would stare out at the stars for hours at a time. Space was truly beautiful. All those little lights out there was a star with its own solar system and maybe its own life. You were never truly alone in space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here, in the place the shadow had trapped him in, it was still cold and directionless sure, but it was dark. The only thing that lit the endless lonely sky was himself. He had never missed the stars as much as he did at that moment, and for the same reason…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus had never felt so alone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merry Christmas!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>